finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fal'Cie
]] The fal'Cie (ファルシ Farushi) fælsiː are supernatural beings in Final Fantasy XIII. In the Famitsu magazine in June 2009, the fal'Cie were revealed to be formed from the crystals residing inside of them. The crystals act as energy sources to the beings. The director of the game, Motomu Toriyama, described the fal'Cie as "god machines surrounding the crystals". They are not real gods, though. In the Final Fantasy XIII lore, some fal'Cie seek to bring back Maker, who in the Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII lore is a greater being that created the fal'Cie and sent them into the world. However, some societies treat the fal'Cie as gods because of the variety of things they offer to the humans to improve their lives. Cocoon, for example, has a theocratic government Sanctum which sometimes receives instructions from the fal'Cie Eden. The fal'Cie have the power to brand people with the power of the crystals in order to make them fulfill special missions called Focus for them. These people, called the l'Cie, can be identified by a symbol somewhere in their bodies. The appearance of the mark depends on the fal'Cie that choses the l'Cie. Each fal'Cie has a different mark that they use. The mark of Anima's l'Cie is an overlapping sequence of black arrows. Lightning and her companions are marked as l'Cie by the Pulse fal'Cie. In the course of Final Fantasy XIII, some fal'Cie use the l'Cie to set up a plan to destroy Cocoon for them in order to be reunited with their creators. In the interview with the Official PlayStation Magazine in August 2009, producer Yoshinori Kitase revealed that there are various types of fal'Cie, their actual number being incalculable, although only a handful will appear in Final Fantasy XIII. Known fal'Cie ;Cocoon fal'Cie *Orphan: The fal'Cie responsible for building Cocoon over the world of Pulse, the structure dependant on its life. Orphan represents the power of sunlight. *Eden: The trinity fal'Cie responsible for all functions of Cocoon, and communicates with the human Sanctum representative. Cocoon's capital is named after this fal'Cie. *Phoenix: The fal'Cie in charge of Cocoon's weather, shining like a sun in the middle of Cocoon. It oversees numerous fal'Cie managing wind and rain. * Carbuncle: Responsible for the production of food in Cocoon. * Kujata: Provides Cocoon with power. Located at Euride Gorge, which is visited as a tourist attraction. This fal'Cie turned Dajh Katzroy into a l'Cie. * Barthandelus: A fal'Cie assuming the guise of the human Galenth Dysley as the Primarch of Cocoon. It seeks to bring back the gods through the destruction of Cocoon. As the Cocoon fal'Cie can not directly attack Orphan due to their own Focus as Cocoon's caretakers, Barthandelus instead guides and manipulates the Pulse l'Cie to act in their stead by summoning Ragnarok. ;Pulse fal'Cie *Anima: Originally located in Oerba. This fal'Cie turned Serah, Lightning, Snow, Hope, and Sazh into l'Cie. *Atomos: Digs underground passage ways in Mah'habara. *Bismarck: Responsible for protecting the Sulyya Springs. Anyone who tries to trespass into the waters is mercilessly eliminated. *Titan: Forces an artificial selection process to produce more powerful species on Pulse. *Dahaka: The boss at Taejin's Tower. Its purpose is unclear, as unlike other fal'Cie, it seems to roam about Gran Pulse without a task. Other appearances Beside crystals, the fal'Cie are a central part of the story in the Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII. Due to this, they also appear in the two other confirmed parts of this compilation: Final Fantasy Versus XIII and Final Fantasy Agito XIII. While this has not been confirmed by the developers directly, recent concept art for Versus revealed fal'Cie to appear in the game. The Goddess Etro was speculated to be one of them, although in the other game Final Fantasy XIII the fal'Cie and the gods/goddesses are not the same thing. In Agito, the army of Cid's country is said to consist of l'Cie, which leads to the assumption, that fal'Cie may be an important part of the story here as well. However, this with information the story may change during development. de:fal'Cie Category: Final Fantasy XIII